


A Devil that I Hold Dear

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam





	A Devil that I Hold Dear

My heart’s true love has fluttering gold wings,

I’ve caught glimpses in the darkness of night

When he thinks I’m having dreams that sleep brings

Though I’ve never seen him use them for flight.

A gilded circlet rests upon his head,

Alighting his blond hair with its great glow.

It shimmers in the dim light by our bed,

He does not realize that I get this show.

He has a voice like all the Host in song,

I’ve heard him in the morn- he sings aubades.

In my eyes he never does any wrong,

He is cleansed of all mistakes he has made.

My love may seem an angel, this is clear,

But rather he’s a devil I hold dear.


End file.
